A Hollow Heart
by Viral Decree
Summary: They say that being a Hollow is like being signed up to be on the front lines in a nuclear war. A constant battle. Chaos. Dark. Cold. Hatred... Power. But, is it their fault? They didn’t ask to become Hollows. Are they the evil ones? Are they wrong?
1. Death

**A Hollow Heart**

**Chapter 1: Death**

_They say that a human soul that hasn't passed on yet transforms into a hideous beast when it loses it's heart in great despair. A better word for that beast is a Hollow._

"That was like the best concert ever!"  
"Yeah, but I think I'm gonna be sick…"  
"Aw. Ride it out you pussy!"

4 beautiful girls walked next to each other as they headed home from a concert. The girl to the farthest left was the prettiest one. She had long blond hair that dropped down to the middle of her back. She was the most energetic one, and always brought the party with her. Next to her was a girl with black hair resting on her head. It was relatively short and had dirty blonde streaks running through the side of it. She was always the first one to quit, and at the moment she was in danger of puking her guts out. Beyond her was the quiet one. Her hair was similar to the first girl, but instead of beautiful blonde, it was bashful black. The girl wore square-rimmed glasses and barely talked. Finally, at the end was Kira. She was the trouble maker in the group and arguably the second prettiest. She had red messy like hair drowned on her head, with black colored tips. She also had the dirtiest mouth.

The four girls got to a fork in the road. Split by four different directions.

"See ya later!"  
"Ugh, my mom's gonna kill me…"  
"Good night everyone"  
"See you fags tomorrow!"

Kira took the road to the farthest right. She disappeared in darkness about 25 feet from the fork. She sung lyrics from the concert to herself as she pranced back and forth with excitement. She finally reached a house at the end of the road. There was a rather tiring flight of stairs leading up to the house. There was a single light waiting outside of her house to greet her. Kira entered the house and leaped up from the door onto the first step of the staircase that lead to the second story of the house.

"Is that you, Kira?!" A voice came from the kitchen. It was annoyingly high-pitched. Kira didn't respond. She simply continued up the stairs, headed for her room. But still, the silence was enough of a reply for her mom.

She headed down the hall, passing her younger brother's room. There was a T.V. blaring as she passed it. Kira entered the room straight ahead, and closed the door behind her. Soon after she heard footsteps heading towards her door.

"If you even think about knocking on my door, I will inflict so much pain on you, that it'll make you hate mom for having you." Kira yelled as she lay down on her bed. The young boy's fist stopped inches away from the door.

Kira searched on her desk for the "play" button on her radio. She quickly found it. As soon as it was clicked a loud burst of noise and screaming erupted from it, drowning out the sounds from her brother's television. After an hour or two of screaming and heavy guitar, Kira stopped her music. And to her surprise she heard absolute silence. There's always some kind of noise in her house. Whether it was her brother's T.V. or her mom's piano playing. There was always something.

Kira decided to see what was going on, so she exited from her room. The hall was even more shocking as it was doused in complete darkness. Except for the flickering light at the end of the hallway. She headed down the hall towards the light. As she passed her brother's room she noticed that the door was wide open as was the window. Kira was distracted by a swift breeze against the side of her face. She quickly raced to the stairs and saw that her front door was completely free as well. She quickly ran down the stairs, skipping the last few and headed out of the door.

The light on the side of her house was the only thing lit on the whole block. Kira quickly ran towards the side of the house. Her eyes widened at the scene that lay before her. Her mother lie dead on the ground, next to the corpse of her son. Their bodies both drenched in crimson blood. A man, a little taller than Kira, stood towering over them, with a gun in his hand.

As Kira stepped forward she realized that it was someone that had been lost in her past. Her father.

"What are you doing here? …Well that's a stupid question." She answered herself.  
"Kira! You don't understand! I-!"  
"Shut up… I don't care why you killed them. I don't really care that they're dead. As long as you get the fuck outta here. Now!"  
"I can't do that, Kira. I can't trust you to keep quiet."  
"Please. Why would I care about what happens to you?"  
"I'm sorry. I just can't"

The man's sentence literally ended with a bang.

A few moments later Kira opened her eyes. It seemed as if she was floating on air. Her head had risen over her house, giving her a bird's point of view. She quickly looked down and saw a thin black chain leading out of a whole in her stomach. Her stomach started to suddenly turn as if someone has been mercilessly twisting it with a wrench. Her body was lying on the ground with a single bullet hole between her eyes. The chain in her abdomen quickly disintegrated, turning to ash.

"What the fu-?!" Her sentence was abruptly interrupted by an involuntary twitch in her arm. She hastily descended to the ground, screaming in pain. Her arm had begun to bulk up and take shape of something dark. Something horrible. Her leg was the next thing to go. Before she knew it, she was transformed into a monstrous soul. Her tongue slid out of her mouth unwillingly, and thick saliva dripped, splashing against the ground, but slowly spreading like an infection. She began to get an uncontrollable craving. A craving for human souls.


	2. First Taste

**Chapter 2: First Taste**

_They say that Hollows merely live to destroy souls. Merciless. Pure instinct. Demons..._

Hunger. Eat. Souls. Must devour. These are the only words that came into Kira's 'mind' as she stalked the streets of Tokyo looking for potent souls to devour. Whether it be living or dead. Didn't matter. It was all food to her.

Paths of saliva was left in the monsters trail as she hunted down a confused and terrified little boy on all fours. He called out for his mom as he approached various people, only to be unnoticed and physically untouched. They just walked right through the boy. Her eyes traced him through the black and red mask that now inhabited her face. The thought of chasing the boy down as he begged and pleaded for his life was more desirable than the meal itself. She then noticed something that seemed very familiar. A hole in the boy's abdomen, proving his death.

After a minute or so of sadistic tailing, Kira decided that it was finally time to begin the chase. She dug her hands and feet into the ground and let out a horrifying hiss. The young boy quickly turned around. His big blue eyes widened as if they were going to pop out of his head. The boy was frozen in fear. Kira merely looked at the boy and chuckled. She had no control over her mind whatsoever. The Hollow had completely taken over her. Mentally and physically. The boy's fear was broken by the taunting step the monster took towards the boy.

In pure instinct the boy turned around and took off, screaming in horror. Screaming for anyone… anyone that might save him from being completely ripped to shreds by the creature.

Help! Please! Anyone! This was all that ran through the boy's mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but the fear and dryness in his mouth prevented his voice box from operating. The boy ran though various allies and parks, hoping to find someone like him. Someone with a hole in their chest. Someone to protect him. His savior. The Hollow's massive size and power caused destruction throughout the city of Tokyo as it pursued the little boy, smirking at the mere thought of gulping down the boy's seemingly delicious soul. News reporters and helicopters started to station at the scenes of the destruction. Watching as massive craters erupted from thin air.

A single error led to the boy's demise. Or maybe it quickened his inevitable fate. The boy had taken a sharp corner, exiting from the lights of the big city and entering a dark alley-way. The end of the alley was blocked by a brick wall. The wall seemed to tower over the boy, mocking him. The small boy turned to meet his pursuer face to face. The saliva dripping from the Hollow's mouth only worsened the boy's perspective of the monster.

"Please…." The boy said as if it was a whisper. His fear had taken control of his volume, and caused him to speak softly.

"Someone! Help! …Please!" The boy yelled as he looked around. Looked around for anything. Anything that would save him. But it didn't come. Kira chuckled as she opened her mouth for the first time to speak.

"That was quite amusing. You're pretty fast for a brat" The voice that left the monster's voice was deep and horrific. The monster's "s" was prolonged, like it had the speech of a serpent. The monster gave the boy a wink as it brought its bulky hand up and let it hang there as if it was taunting the boy. After a moment or two the Hollow brought it down. The young boy put up its hands in defense, covering his face. The massive hand slammed down against the ground bringing up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, the boy was still standing, in his defe4nsive position. The Hollow had opened up its fingers, leaving a gap where the boy was standing. The young boy slowly lowered his hands, and smiled.

"Thank y-" The boy's sentence was abruptly interrupted by the Hollow's huge jaws snapping shut on the boy's small body…


	3. Evolution

**Chapter 3: Evolution**

_They say that Hollow evolution is a rare thing. Maybe it occurs when a Hollow devours a certain amount of souls. Maybe it happens when a Hollow fulfills its purpose. The reason it stayed behind in the human world. Maybe it's just completely spontaneous. But what is known. Is that it has to do with filling the void in the Hollow's heart._

Kira raised her head. She had just finished devouring another delicious soul. After a week of nothing but hunting and tracking down. Soul after soul after soul. The Hollow had devoured 92 souls. 82 dead. And 10 living. Kira had noticed that her body began to shrink in size. She wasn't the huge beast that she was when she first turned. She had lost that massive size. She had also sprouted a tail, and her skin had become rough and grunge like.

One night, during her search for more food, Kira came across a man sitting in an alley behind a bar. There was a light hanging above the man's head. The alley-way reeked of vomit and alcohol.

"Bingo…" The Hollow growled as it slowly crept against the wall of the bar. When Kira was 10 feet away from the man her stomach started to churn. Her human mind took over the Hollow's heart for a mere second.

Him. Its him. The one that killed me. The one that turned me into this. My... father. I should thank him…

The Hollow approached the man, swaying back and forth, knocking over a trash can in the process.

"Wha?! Who's there?!" The drunken man said as he quickly raised his head, looking around. But to his surprise, his eyes met with nothing unfamiliar. All that lie before him was the same old wall that had been sitting in front of him the whole time. The great Hollow's fist raised into the air, and slammed down next to the man, producing a small crater and shaking the ground, further confusing the man. A glop of saliva dripped from the Hollow's mouth, falling on the man's shoulder, weighing him down like a ton of bricks.

The aged man quickly jumped up and started to sprint, stumbling over his own feet. Kira quickly took off, cutting the man off. It felt as if he had just run into a brick wall. The man was thrown back as he collided with the body of the creature. Vomit from the alcohol spewed from the man's mouth as he soared back through the air, skidding across the ground. The Hollow quickly approached the man, towering over him. The Hollow reared its teeth, hissing at the man. Finally. Redemption. With one single slash, the man was killed. 3 huge claw lines appeared on the man's body as the Hollow brought its claw down. Blood gashed out from the man's wounds, painting the alleyway walls like it was abstract art. The Hollow didn't hesitate to eat the man's soul. After all, it was because of him that Kira was like this.

The Hollow had had enough hunting for one day so, deciding to rest. Besides, killing her killer was more than enough satisfaction for her. While Kira's body lay dormant within the Hollow, something was happening. Something that no one could see happening. An evolution. The giant monster's sleep was interrupted by a sharp pain in its chest. The monster roared and hissed as it grasped at its chest in intense pain. The Hollow's body dramatically decreased as its pupils turned to slits. The mask on its face also shrunk, covering the Hollow's face like a perfect, subtle cast of armor. Before the Hollow knew it, it was completely transformed into a serpent like creature with legs and arms. A scaly tall erupted from its scaly body. The serpent's body was surrounded by a tough cast. Its tongue shifted into a fork, and its eyes were completely snake like.

Kira was gasping for breath. The transformation had taken a lot out of her. She was exhausted.

Wait. I… can hear my thoughts. I can move when I want. I can think what I want. Kira had immediately noticed that her thoughts and intelligence had returned to her. No longer was the Hollow side in control.

**Hueco Mundo**

"Aizen-sama. I've just detected another Hollow transformation. But this one's transformed from a low-level Hollow. Even lower than a Gillian, straight into an Adjuchas…"

A smirk came over the captain's face as he opened his mouth to speak. "Go. Bring him here".  
"Her. It's a female…"   
"Interesting"  
The Arrancar disappeared from Aizen's sight. Although Aizen barely noticed, for his vision was set on the purple orb that rested in a see through case before him. The orb known as Hogyoku.

Kira laid on the green grass inside of park grounds. She was anxious to test out her new power, but was way to exhausted to move. A sudden gust picked up, blowing blades of grass in front of Kira's face.

"Sing. Benihime…" A voice came from the distance. A huge wave of red energy headed straight for Kira's head. When the blast was about 25 feet away, another gust of wind picked up. A shadowy figure appeared in front of Kira. As Kira looked up, the light from the blast gave Kira enough of a visual to see a head of light blue hair swaying in front of her like a shield…


	4. New ‘Life’

**Chapter 4: New 'Life'**

_They say that being a Hollow is like being signed up to be on the front lines in a nuclear war. A constant battle. Chaos. Dark. Cold. Hatred... Power. But, is it their fault? They didn't ask to become Hollows. Are they the evil ones? Are they wrong?_

The blue-haired warrior raised his arm with his palm out. He smirked as a powerful beam of energy shot out from his palm, colliding with his opposition's blast. A cloud of dust smudged the area, causing visual interruption to Kira causing her to close her eyes. She felt something touch her, followed by a twirling sensation. Like she was aimlessly floating in space. Suddenly her body was carelessly dropped to the floor, causing her to open her eyes.

A smirking man sat in front of her on a throne. His face was being held up by his fist.

"Good work, Grimmjow…" The man gestured without moving.  
"Whatever…" The blue-haired man replied as he turned to walk away. In that quick second, Grimmjow looked down at the serpent-like Adjuchas. Kira's chest started to pound when her eyes met Grimmjow's, and her legs started to quiver. What was this feeling? Even when she was alive she had never felt this before.

The Arrancar named Grimmjow walked out of the room with his hands in his pockets. Kira's eyes waltzed after him, not wandering for a second.  
"What is your name?" A voice came from behind Kira  
She hissed as she quickly rotated towards the man sitting in the throne.

"…Kira" the Adjuchas replied with a hiss.  
"Hmm. Kira. You're very interesting. That's why I had Grimmjow… retrieve you"

"Cut the sh. Get to the point" Kira exclaimed, eying Aizen as he sat in the throne.  
"Heh. As you wish" The Arrancar leader said as he stood up.

Aizen explained Hollows to Kira. As well as Soul Society. The Arrancar. Hollow evolution. Even the Hogyoku.

"So you're saying that I can… become stronger?"  
"Oh yes. Much stronger" Aizen replied as he eyed the Hogyoku  
"How? Tell me how?!"  
"Why do you desire power, so much?"  
"Power's everything. Without it you're just a nobody. Look at you. You have to be very powerful if you have the Arrancar under your fist.."

Aizen headed towards the exit in the room, gesturing Kira to follow him. After moments of endless walking, Aizen had led Kira to what seemed like a desert. Roars and screams echoed through the air as they headed towards a cliff. As Kira looked down her eyes widened. Not in horror, or surprise, but in excitement. Below her was a huge crater filled with various different Adjuchas. It was a blood bath. They were tearing each other apart with everything they had.

"The last one standing will definitely become stronger" Aizen said, staring at the war below him.

Kira quickly stepped back, as if she was getting a running head start.  
"Oh! Before you go. I forgot to mention something. In order for an Adjuchas to survive they need to feed on other Adjuchas. And seeing as we're low on Adjuchas here in Hueco Mundo... I think it'd be best for you to devour every last one of them. That or… die"

Aizen's words echoed in Kira's mind as she lept off of the cliff, diving straight into the carnage below. Kira quickly spun in the air, whipping her snake like tail at an Adjuchas that was lying on the ground defeated, but not dead. Kira's tail gripped around its neck, tightening until the Adjuchas drew its last breath. Kira spun around, hurling the corpse at an approaching Adjuchas.

A figure suddenly appeared next to Aizen with great speed.

"Interested?" Aizen said to the figure.  
"I'm just bored…" replied Grimmjow as he watched Kira fight her way through the chaos…


	5. Lorde Kira

**Chapter 5: Lorde Kira**

_They say that power is wanted by all, but needed by none. Some will never obtain power. Some are destined to. Some are born with it. Even though, some will stop at nothing to become truly powerful..._

As the smoke cleared, a single Hollow emerged from the crater. But its resemblance wasn't relevant to that of a Hollow. Its physique was more humanoid like. The front of its hair was red and scruffy, but beautifully long in the back. Streaks and splashes of black rested atop of the crimson red. The only thing stripping it of its human decision was the red and black mask that covered its slim face.

The Hollow was on its knees gasping for breath. Battle scars tattooed its body.

"Impressive... Kira" The man known as Aizen said as he appeared before the Hollow in a flash  
"What am I?" Came a raspy, but noticeably feminine  
"You are... a Vasto Lorde. The... final... step on the Hollow line of evolution"

Power.

Kira could feel the power run through her body. Test. Release. She had to test it on someone. That's when she saw him. The blue-haired Arrancar that saved her. Grimmjow.

A smile crept over Kira's mouth as she raised a single finger. A small black orb started to quickly form at the tip of Kira's finger. The fact of how this action came to her brain was lost. It was like a new form of instinct and capabilities was implanted into her brain. It felt like second nature to her.

The orb suddenly erupted, shooting out a large blast of black energy at the edge of the cliff where Grimmjow was standing. The blast crushed into the cliff, causing it to crumble and break, and causing the Arrancar to flash out of the way

"That was a Cero" The man with the glasses said as he watched Grimmjow appear in front of Kira  
"And the move that Grimmjow just demonstrated is called Sonido. It allows you to move about at unseen speeds..."

"What the fu is wrong with you!" Grimmjow screamed at the girl with an angry look on his face  
"Just testing it out" the Vasto Lorde replied looking down at her hand  
"Test it out on yourself next time!"

"Come..." Aizen said as he turned his back towards the two and headed back into the room where his throne was. Kira could feel eyes scan her as she followed Aizen. As she allowed her spiritual pressure to linger about, she came to realize that she was being watched by the other Arrancar.

As Aizen sat back at his throne two flashes caused two new figures to appear. One of them was of a man with very light purple hair. An odd, seemingly permanent smile crept over his face. The other was of a man with a tanned skin color and black long braided hair. The man had a white visor over his eyes. Kira felt like she could see through the visor. Straight into the man's eyes, until she ran into emptiness. She automatically took this for blindness.

"This is Gin" Aizen said as he opened his hand to the man on his right.  
The light purple headed man bowed to Kira, with the same smirk on his face  
"And Tousen" He added, gesturing to the man on his left  
"You must be Kira..." Tousen replied as he did not bow. But simply stared blankly at her face.

"Yes... but how do you-"  
"We've been... interested in you for quite some time" Aizen said with a hypnotizing smile  
"Me? Why?"  
"You have potential. Far greater than any of the other Arrancar... and I would like to... unlock that potential"

Kira couldn't help but smile. Potential meant power for her. And power was what she now lived for.

"...Yes, Aizen-sama" Kira spoke as she lowered herself to her knee. As if showing her loyalty to the Arrancar leader

"Just what I hoped to hear..."


End file.
